Such actuating units can be used as auxiliary closure devices for example, but are not restricted to this use, as presented inter alia in DE 1010 12 120 B4. In this case an auxiliary closure device works on the boot lid of a motor vehicle. An electric motor is provided for to this end which works on a linear actuator. The electric motor has a flange-mounted gearbox and is placed either in or on the boot lid.
Here, in practice, the problem often arises that the electric motor is not correctly aligned vis-à-vis the linear actuator during installation and/or demonstrates play. Vibrations can therefore occur during operation. As the actuating unit in question is usually used to pressurise motor vehicle door locks and also entire motor vehicle doors, these elements often function as resonators or can have this effect. However, operation of the aforementioned actuating units is often associated with troublesome noises. The aim of the invention as a whole is to create a remedy here.